A Book and it's Cover
by WeEeEeEeEe
Summary: She makes him question everything. He just does not get her. She makes him think in questions. A penny for your thoughts  A penny for your questions.


Great, I came across an episode of season one...

_– _

He walked aimlessly through the empty hallway, his hand held out sliding along the lockers that he left in passing. Not destination planned, just journeying through to see where fate took him.

You want to know what is on his mind. Cause you can probably guess. Summer Roberts. Hmm-mm.

She kissed him again. _Holy Crap, Summer Roberts kissed me_!

He really was mystified by her. And so very enamoured. This whole weekend he had been thinking about her non stop. The way she laughs, her gorgeous smile and how things seem that slight bit more vibrant when she releases them. He lifts up his spare hand to his lips. Why is it that when Anna kissed him it was all fun and exciting while they were kissing, but with Summer he could still feel her searing touch, could still feel the excitement and thrill every time he thought about it. And he had been thinking about it a lot.

_Question –__ How would it feel if I could have that moment longer? _

Wow, imagine that. Being able to hold Summer's hand.

He continues his walk, fate coming closer. His steady heart beats falters upon his simple thoughts of holding her hand. A strange and foreign warmth that he is familiarising himself with spans in his centre, reaching outwards to spread it's atypical but superior pleasure self to the rest of Seth's body. The comforting and semi state of euphoria settles and make Seth home, makes his face the cover of its story, but only we know about the pages within. Other students walk past glancing through his unfamiliar form. They see his face, read it, judge it, and forget it.

He makes his way into cafeteria wondering what she is doing right now. She has a free on this line. He wants to keep walking around and coincidently bump into her. See if his fate takes him to her.

Whatever Deity is in control he makes a wordless oath to. Perhaps a pact. A appraise of his word and soul.

_Question_ _– They seem like a worthy sum. Quite a valuable amount. Would they be worth it for her_?

People make stupid decisions when enveloped by the whirlwind of …what is it even? Seth may just be playing but in this haze, this 'euphoria' who knows what he would say or do if a little old fella called the Devil were to show up, proposition in hand.

Because, I mean, she just admitted to him on his grandfather's yacht that she liked him. And that was after the kissing.

He feels the urge to look to his left, to the cafeteria entrance. It is vacant and was just about to return his gaze to his chocolate milk when _she_ walked through the entrance. He practically tingles with exhilaration and his body involuntarily warms from the anticipation.

Summer strolls ever so elegantly rasing an eyebrow when noticing that Cohen was present in the cafeteria.

_Question – What if it is Summer's fate that brings her to him_?

"Hey there Cohen." She says in her special way, smooth with an innocent sultry gaze set confidently on his eyes.

"Hey there Summer." He answers in his unique way, shy with an undertone of this is me, how I are.

Summer wants to start the conversation, turn it to a page that she wants, will feel safe on. Cause God knows it is definitely becoming way too hard to keep bearings on what is going on whenever Seth is around.

And before Summer can even finish analysing, Seth is heard talking. "How was your weekend?" He notices that she is wearing hoop earrings with a plain silver matching hoop style hoop necklace.

She looks to her left to the café wall feigning thinking deeply. "Hmm, same old. Nothing spectacular.

_Question_ _– Was Summer looking around to see if anyone saw them talking together_?_ Was she not mentioning the kissing on purpose_?

Seth sighed. Not this shit again. He can sort of tell she is just playing around. But still, it's getting old. How many times can you run in a circle before you realise you are just being stupid.

"Really? Cause I had quite a memorable one." He proclaimed it, stated it, but still used his unique way to do so.

Summer shifted her weight to the other foot. Although his conviction didn't change, the way he said it did. His tell.

What was she doing! She mentally berated herself for abusing and treating this poor boy so badly. This was the second time she had kissed him and blew him off like flint on her dress.

Maybe she knew or maybe not, but she had drank away all his tolerance. She had popped the can open and sank her teeth into it, gulp by gulp devouring his patience and persistence. Now all that was left in the wake of vanished patience and tolerance was a thin metal sheet, littered with nicks and scars.

"It was the same old Newport teen weekend. Nothing abnormal about my weekend."

_Question – You know it has become stupid. Two steps forward, two back. Seth, why don't you take the leap? Take a chance. Why not?_

The warmth resurfaces and he can't believe he is about to do this. But fuck it. Why not?

"Well if you had such a normal weekend, let me make it better for you." Summer gaze became curious at what he was getting at. "Would you like to go watch a movie or something tonight?" Seth finished off nervously swallowing hard.

Before she even answered for some reason he was preparing himself for the let down. He didn't even consider her say yes. It was just something he had to do, like stacking your bike when you are learning to ride it.

He felt the rejection and lack of self worth worm itself up presenting itself.

Summer was caught off guard. 100 percent caught off guard. Seth had just asked her out on a date. She didn't even know how to respond. But she didn't need to cause Seth had already caught her response.

He simply nodded his head in understanding. A bitter smile lacing his face.

_Question – Why do I have to like her so much? Why can't I even hate her?_

He wanted to walk away from her leave he there on the spot, at least something disdainful like that. But he just couldn't. "Stupid me huh?" He sighed and swallowed, blinking a few times making sure no tears were to even make it to the surface. "Why should I ask a girl I really _really_ like, who kisses me and tells me she likes me, to a movie." It was like he had to say it out loud just so he didn't think he was going crazy.

Summer lowered her. She was barely grasping on to what was happening.

He lifted her chin up to make deep I contact with her. He looked straight into her eyes. "I really, _really,_ like you Summer." And with that he feels free. Liberated from her. He has pushed his fate with her as far as he can. If she doesn't feel the same then there is nothing he can do. Doesn't mean he isn't sincerely loathing her right now though.

His face tries to tell the story, promote that he is okay. That she hasn't just ripped him open, cracked his spine. But if anyone knows about covers it's Summer. What worries her most is that she isn't able to get to the pages within. She is left in a foreign world of unknown, because she has never cared if she has hurt a boy like this before.

He leans back wondering what happens next. Summer's eyes have lowered on their own accord. She still hasn't said anything, and Seth just wants to shake her or something.

But all he says is "Fuck you're infuriating." With that, he turns and walks away.

Summer looks at his retreating form and now for some reason she speaks up. "Wait, Seth." But he doesn't respond. He has no more patience or tolerance; she has already taken it all. No good would come if he did anyways. She would just tote him back on the precipice, and he has had enough of stand there. "Cohen – just please." But he is gone.

_Question __– Have I even lost anything?_

Yeah, people make stupid decision when they are caught in that whirl wind of… whatever it is. But people also make even worst decisions when dealing with the bad consequences when they are chewed and spat out of the whirl wind.

Seth made his way to his locker to his surprise bumping into Anna. He thinks once. But now in a different state of euphoria.

"Anna, would you like to go to a movie tomorrow?"

_– _


End file.
